Luka Beruntun
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -Edited- Oneshot. Tayuya, terkena kejadian yang menimpanya berturut-turut menjelang ulang tahunnya. Akankah ia selamat -?- dari bencananya itu? Birth-fic untuk Tayuya-san :D WARN: AU, OOC, gaje.


**Luka Beruntun**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Ini pagi atau siang, sih? Ya udah, terserah, sesuai keadaan yang baca saja… Oke? Hari ini, tanggal 15 Februari—pasti tahu, dong? Ada yang tahu? Hayo… Hayo… Gaje, ah. Oke, ada yang tahu sekarang ini hari apa atau memperingati apa? Nggak ada yang tahu, ya. Ck, gimana, nih?

Wah, wah! Siapa tuh yang bilang tadi? Haha, iya! Sekarang hari ulang tahunnya Tayuya—pacar si bishounen penyuka seni dan suka nge-bom kaya' Noordin Entok, eh... Maksudnya, Noordin M. Top. Tahu, nggak, siapa? Yep! Dei Un alias Deidara!

Tapi... Tunggu dulu! Si Dei tahu nggak, kalo 'koibito'-nya sendiri ulang tahun? Harus diselidiki, nih. Jangan sampai Dei selingkuh dari Tayuya! Nggak rela Authornya!

Terus, ada yang tahu—atau ingat—juga, nggak, mereka ini berhubungan (?) sejak kapan? Huaaa, ini nggak ada yang tahu, ya... Oke, Author ceritain...

Jadi, begini. Waktu itu, ada pameran seni di Konoha. Sedangkan Tayuya dari Oto, sedangkan Dei dari Iwa, sama-sama jauhlah tinggalnya gitu. Terus, gara-gara mereka ini 'kan, sama-sama suka seni gitu loh. Dan, Tuhan mempertemukan mereka saat mereka sedang memandangi sebuah karya dan bertubrukan.

Setelah itu, ya... Nggak tahu kenapa, mereka jadi saling suka—bahkan cinta—dan jadilah DeiTayu di dunia ini, yeah!

Walaupun jodoh begitu, sifat mereka yang agak bertolak belakang ini tidak menghalangi hubungan mereka yang udah-nggak-bisa-dipisahkan-lagi itu. Meski Dei bishounen—seperti yang kalian tahu—dan Tayuya yang tomboy melebihi sikap cowok Dei, namanya pasangan, tetap saja pasangan, nggak bisa berpisah... Seperti Telletubies, haha.

Dan, hari-hari menjelang ulang tahunnya lalu, Tayuya ketimpuk kejadian malang yang agak keras dan berpuncak saat ini—15 Februari.

**-Flashback-**

Suatu pagi yang cerah saat siswa-siswa akan berangkat ke sekolah...

"Dei! Ayo cepetan!" teriak Tayuya dari luar, menunggu Dei. "Nanti terlambat lagi kaya' hari itu!"

Begitulah. Setelah mereka berpacaran, mereka jadi sepakat tinggal di Konoha bersebelahan. Untungnya, Godaime Hokage—Tsunade—mengizinkan mereka untuk menempati dua rumah itu secara gratis. Namun, kebutuhannya nanti mereka yang bayar.

"Sebentar, un!" balas Dei—ikut berteriak—dari dalam rumah. "Tinggal pake sepatu, nih, un!"

"..." Tayuya hanya diam—sabar—menunggu Dei. Maklum, pacar tersayang…

"Nah, selesai, un!" ujar Dei selesai memakai sepatunya.

Tap tap tap

Dei pun keluar dari dalam rumah dan memutar arah motornya menuju jalan raya, dan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ayo, un! Nanti terlambat lagi kaya' hari itu, un," kata Dei—sudah bersiap dengan motornya—mengulangi kalimat Tayuya tadi.

"..." Tayuya diam lagi, tapi melempar death glare termanisnya pada Dei.

"E-eh… E-eto, un… Gomennasai…" Dei gemetaran. "A-ayo, un…" ajaknya masih—sedikit—gemetaran, sudah di atas motor.

"Huh!" Tayuya kesal, lalu naik ke motor Dei dan berangkat ke sekolah… Senangnya dibonceng Dei… Jadi kepengen…

Bruuum!

Motor Dei melaju dengan kecepatan normal menuju SMA mereka, Konoha High School. Merk sepeda motornya Author nggak tahu, tanya sendiri aja, ya…

Bruuum!

Ckiiit!

Dei dan Tayuya pun sampai di Konoha High School, dan berhenti dengan elit-nya. Tayuya turun, sedangkan Dei masih di motor dan ingin memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sekolah.

Tuk!

Pada saat Tayuya turun, tiba-tiba lutut kirinya terasa kontak, katakan saja sakit mendadak.

"Baka!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"?" Dei terkejut sekaligus panik. "Ke-kenapa, un? Tayuya kenapa, un?" tanyanya panik, kemudian turun dari motor.

"A-ano, ini..." Tayuya menunjuk luka di lutut kirinya. "Lutut kiriku kena tempat pijakan kaki di motormu," lapornya.

_- Luka pertama -_

"Uh, gimana nih, un?" Dei masih panik. "Sakit nggak, un? Biar dikasih obat di UKS, un!" katanya lagi.

"Ng... Nggak apa, deh," Tayuya menenangkan. "Lagian 'kan, ntar lagi juga sembuh."

"Hm, kalo gitu, terserahmu deh, un," ujar Dei pasrah. "Ya udah, un. Ayo kita masuk," ajaknya—yang ternyata sudah memarkirkan motornya.

Dei dan Tayuya pun segera berjalan lewat halaman—hendak masuk ke kelas mereka.

Tap tap

Dan ketika mereka sampai, Dei dan Tayu langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, Tenten—salah satu teman Tayuya—menyambar lamunannya.

"Ohayou, Tayuya-san~" sapanya—langsung duduk di samping Tayuya.

"Ohayou, mo~" balas Tayuya menyapa sambil tersenyum.

"Haha, gimana? Kemarin ada nggak, dikasih sama Dei?" tanya Tenten lagi, memberi tanda.

"!" Tayuya blushing sejenak, mukanya pasti merah, dong?

Mengingat kemarin hari... Eto, yang bagi-bagi sama tukeran coklat itu, loh. Masa' nggak tahu? Tebak sendiri, ya! Piss...

"Ne, Tayu-san," panggil Tenten, menyadarkan Tayuya yang masih blushing.

"Eh? E-eto... Ano... Ng-nggak ada kok... Haha..." Tayuya menjawab dengan gugup dan masih blush... "Memangnya kenapa, Ten? Kalo kau ada dari Neji?" Tayuya balas tanya.

"Oh," Mulut Tenten membulat sejenak. "Hehe, nggak kenapa-kenapa, sih... Iya, aku ada dari Neji, tapi, rahasia!" katanya lagi, nyengir.

"O-oh." Tayuya merespon pelan.

"..."

"..."

Kriiing!

"Wah, udah bel, tuh," seru Tayuya. "Nanti kita sambung lagi, ya!"

Set

Tenten beranjak dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Oke!"

Di saat-saat seperti itu, Tayuya langsung luka pada lukanya. Jangan selepe, eh... Sepele, loh. Kejadian berikutnya masih menunggu... Hihihi... Eh? Kok jadi ketawa kuntil?

Tap tap

Kurenai—guru mata pelajaran hari ini—masuk ke kelas Dei dan Tayuya.

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa Kurenai pada murid-muridnya.

"Ohayou, sensei!" Murid-muridnya menyapa kembali dengan semangat.

"Gomen ne, minna!" ujar Kurenai tiba-tiba. "Sensei ada rapat sebentar sama guru-guru yang lain! Dan tugas untuk kalian, kerjakan halaman 28! Dan—khusus—untuk Tayuya, tulis nama temanmu yang ribut!" perintahnya.

"Hai!" jawab seluruh murid, serentak, dibarengi Kurenai yang keluar.

Tap tap

Tayuya pun ikut berjalan ke depan.

Tep

Murid-murid pun segera hening dan tenang, mengerjakan tugasnya. Sedangkan mata Tayuya masih tajam melirik siapa saja yang berbicara.

"Mendokusei!" seru Shikamaru, sengaja.

Mendengar itu, Tayuya langsung menggerakkan tangannya dan menulis nama Shikamaru di papan tulis.

"Eh!" Shikamaru terkejut, tak menyangka. "I-itu tadi cuma sengaja…" katanya—salah tingkah—pada Tayuya.

"Hmph, ya sudah," balas Tayuya malas. "Kau diam saja, nanti 'kan dihapus…"

"I-iya deh," kata Shikamaru malas dan menyesal (?).

Plek!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pulpen terjatuh ke depan kelas karena—sengaja—dilempar Kiba. Dan lebih gawatnya lagi, pulpen itu sekarang berada tepat di ujung kaki Tayuya. Langsung saja, mereka keluar bangku dan segera berebutan mengambil pulpen itu, dan—

"Aduh!" seru Tayuya, kesakitan.

Tayuya terdorong tubuhnya saat Kiba dan Sakura mengambil pulpen itu. Sikunya memerah—berdarah—mengenai ujung besi tempat penghapus yang melekat di papan tulis yang tajam itu.

_- Luka kedua -_

"!" Sakura ketakutan dan gugup melihat siku Tayuya itu. "Ma-maaf, Tayuya-san..." ucapnya meminta maaf dan menunduk sambil menyesal.

"Daijoubu," balas Tayuya tenang—sambil tersenyum.

"Un?" Dei bangkit dari tempat duduknya—hanya berdiri, sih. "Ta—Tayuya kenapa, un!" tanyanya khawatir, karena tadi panik.

"Eh ?" Naruto merespon kata-kata Dei barusan, muncul ide di otaknya. "Sir... Kuit..." katanya nggak jelas.

"Hn?" Ino bingung. "Apaan itu, 'sirkuit'?" tanyanya lagi, sweatdropped.

"Gue nggak bisa siul, jadi, 'sirkuit' aja, deh," balas Naruto dengan inosen-nya.

"Haha," Ino tertawa, mengerti. "Iya juga, ya!"

"Suit... Suit..." Kiba yang duduk di depan—asli—bersiul.

"?" Tayuya yang di depan kebingungan. "Hei, kalian kenapa, sih? Ntar kutulis nama kalian, loh," ancamnya.

"DeiTayu~ DeiTayu~" seru Ino gaje.

"!" Dei langsung salah tingkah dan menutupi wajahnya di balik buku pelajarannya, menyembunyikan blushing-nya juga, sih.

"..." Tayuya juga, ia blush dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap papan tulis—hendak menulis nama-nama teman mereka yang ikut berbicara tadi, namun, tangannya sedikit bergetar karena sikunya berdarah tadi.

"..." Dalam sekejap, kelas pun menjadi tertib dan hening. Mereka memang diam, tapi, muka dan pipi mereka merah menahan tawa.

Kriiing!

Akhirnya, hati Tayuya sedikit lega. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Setidaknya, ia bisa beristirahat dari dua lukanya dan menahan malu karena diejek dengan Dei tadi. Murid-murid pun langsung berhamburan semuanya ke luar kelas.

**-End of Flashback-**

Siang ini—kembali ke 15 Februari, sepulang sekolah, Dei ingin mengambil sebuah file dari laptop tetangga—coret—pacarnya, Tayuya, yang rumahnya hanya beberapa langkah saja. Ia pun datang ke rumah Tayuya.

"Konnichiwa, un!" sapanya pada Tayuya—kebetulan sedang memainkan laptopnya.

"Eh? Konnichiwa, Dei!" Tayuya menoleh ke arah Dei di depan pintu rumahnya, yang sengaja ia buka. "Masuk, Dei!" ajaknya.

Tap tap

Dei pun masuk ke rumah Tayuya dan menghampirinya di meja tempat ia memainkan laptop kesayangannya.

"Btw, un. Aku mau ambil sedikit file-mu, un," kata Dei menyampaikan maksudnya datang ke rumah Tayuya. "Boleh nggak, un?" pintanya.

"Hm, boleh, boleh!" jawab Tayuya mengangguk. "Ambil saja sendiri, ya! Aku mau buat teh manis dulu," katanya lagi, lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Tap tap

Dei mau duduk. Ia memastikan kursinya tidak apa-apa dengan menggoyangkan sandarannya.

Krek

"... Nggak ah, un. Takut jatuh," katanya pelan. _'Kok Tayuya berani duduk di sini ya, un?'_ pikirnya bingung.

Ternyata, penyangga tempat duduk itu sudah bergoyang hebat dan hampir patah. Ya, maka daripada itulah, Dei nggak jadi duduk.

Tap tap

Tayuya kembali dari dapur sambil membawa dua gelas teh manis dingin. Bah, jadi ngiler.

"?" Tayuya memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa nggak duduk, Dei?" tanyanya pada Dei, lalu meletakkan gelas itu di samping laptop-nya, dan memberikan yang satu pada Dei.

"E-eto, un..." Dei menunjuk penyangga kursi yang di bawah. "Penyangganya udah mau patah, takut jatuh, un," katanya lagi.

"..." Tayuya ikut melihat ke bawah. "Ah, kau takut aja, Dei. Aku saja belum pernah jatuh. Padahal sudah lama begini, loh," jelasnya pada pacar tersayangnya itu, lalu duduk.

"..." Dei blushing karena malu.

"... Haha, maaf, ya, Dei," kata Tayuya nggak sengaja.

"Haha, iya, nggak apa-apa," Dei makin blushing. "Err... Ya sudah, un. Aku mau minta file-mu, un. Tadi nggak sempat diam—"

DUK!

Kata-kata Dei yang terputus disambung dengan terjatuhnya Tayuya dari tempat duduk yang sudah rapuh itu. Penyangga kursinya benar-benar patah—terbelah dua—kali ini. Sofa atau alas duduknya juga terlepas. Dan, Tayuya terluka lagi.

"!" Tayuya kesakitan dan menutup sebelah matanya, menahan sakit. "Aduduh..." rintihnya—susah berdiri.

"Ck, sudah kubilang 'kan, un," Dei membantu Tayuya berdiri.

"Hn, iya, iya!" Tayuya pasrah plus ngambek sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"..."

_- Luka ketiga -_

Tayuya, ini lukanya yang terakhir. Lutut kanannya terluka dan di betisnya juga tergores lebar luka tersebut.

"Obatin, un?" tanya Dei.

"Nggak usah, deh," tolak Tayuya. "Nanti 'kan, lukanya kering sendiri."

'_Ngh... Lagi-lagi...'_ "Oh ya, un!" Dei sadar sesuatu. "Sekarang 'kan, ulang tahunmu ya, un? O-otanjoubi omedetou, ne!" ucapnya malu-malu. Aih, manisnya!

"Hng? Iya ya? Oh, iya!" Tayuya beneran lupa. "Aku lupa, loh, Dei! Arigatou, ne, Dei Un!" ucapnya lagi sambil menyambar Dei dan memeluknya erat-erat. Kyaaa! Author kepengen!

"E-eh, i-iya, un," balas Dei masih sesak. "Haha, dou ita, un," Dei melepaskan pelukannya, padahal Tayuya yang 'nyerang'.

"Haha!"

"Ini, un. Hadiah untukmu, un, hehe," Dei memberikan kalung dengan hiasan seruling mini dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hyahaha! Kawaii ne, Dei!" kata Tayuya kegirangan sambil memakaikan kalungnya itu pada lehernya.

Tayuya—secara spontan—merayakan hari ulang tahunnya—yang semula ia lupa sendiri—dengan menyeduh teh manis buatannya tadi.

Ting!

Slurp...

Yeee, mereka bersulang...!

"Ne, un. Sebenernya, tadi ke sini bukan mau ambil file, un," Dei ngaku. "Eto, cuma mau bilang selamat samamu, un, maaf, ya."

"Nggak apa, kok!"

"Haha."

Nggak sadar, ternyata banyak orang mengintip kejadian itu dan mengabadikan pasangan serasi itu dengan kamera alias foto-foto. Ha? Siapa lagi, kalo bukan teman-teman sekolah mereka tadi.

**-Owari-**

**Yoo! Otanjoubi omedetou, Tayu-san! XD**

**Tayuya: Telat... =w='**

**Koyuki: Loh? Kenapa? OwOa**

**Tayuya: 'Kan udah lu edit, bego... '=w=a**

**Koyuki: Huaaa, maaf...! DX -sujud-sujud di kaki DeiTayu (?)-**

**Dei, Tayuya, dan semua: ... =='**

**Yak, saya edit nih fic abal karena ancur bener dah, sebelumnya! '==a**

**Jadi telat deh, ngucapin selamatnya... =^=v**

**DeiTayu pertamaaa! 8D -gaknanya!-**

**DeiTayu-fans? Ayo ripiuuu! XD -ogaaah!-**

**Ah, Sei-nee aja mau... =.= -cuih-**


End file.
